Conduit
by luvsanime02
Summary: Quatre can't ever forget how much he means to Duo when the emotions are always right there.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 6th Kinktober prompt: telepathic or empathic bonds. Requested by Kangofu_CB.

########

 **Conduit** by luvsanime02

########

Quatre feels a brief flash of familiar amusement, and knows that Duo's there even before his arms wrap around Quatre from behind and pull him into a hug. "What do you think?" Duo asks, his head resting on top of Quatre's shoulder and his body molded to Quatre's back.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed," he responds. When Quatre first came up with the idea of throwing Relena a surprise birthday party, he hadn't known that a crisis would happen at WEI three days before that date. Sure, his work always keeps him fairly busy, but this particular disaster means that Quatre hasn't slept in two days, and had in fact almost completely forgotten about the party altogether.

He'd called Duo in a panic only four hours ago, already in the shuttle and on his way back to Earth. Duo had calmed him down, and had reassured Quatre that he'd take care of everything, but of course Quatre had still been worried. And feeling guilty as hell. The whole thing had been his idea! He'd sent out the invitations weeks ago, he'd settled on one of his family's many houses for the location, and he should have arranged for the decorations and food and music weeks ago too, but. Well. Quatre had thought that he'd have more time in which to organize everything.

Quatre always thinks that he'll have more time, and then he always ends up panicking at the last minute when something like this occurs. He sighs. Maybe Duo's right when he says that Quatre worries too much.

Now, Quatre turns around and kisses Duo softly. "Thank you," he says. He can't say it enough. "This is… this is perfect, Duo. How did you arrange all of this so quickly?"

Duo chuckles. He looks pleased with his efforts, as he should, and Quatre can feel the echo of Duo's happiness and love inside his own heart. No other emotion that Quatre's ever felt has caused him to feel so light and carefree in response, and he can't help but grin widely.

"Nothing to it," Duo says, waving a hand flippantly through the air. "Actually, I just went to some stores, grabbed some stuff that looked good, and brought over my own music." Quatre had thought that the music currently playing through the speakers sounded familiar. It's bright and cheery, and the exact opposite from one of Duo's darker moods, which is why Quatre made the playlist for him in the first place. What better way to chase out a bad mood than with music that you can't help but sing along to? Or dance along to.

Speaking of. In a fit of joy, channeling both his own emotions and Duo's, Quatre sweeps Duo into his arms and begins a waltz. Duo laughs and plays along, the two of them gliding across the dance floor until that song ends and the next one begins. A slower tune, this time.

Quatre can't do anything but look into Duo's eyes as Duo pulls him closer. They're slow dancing now, their arms wrapped loosely around each other. "Thank you," Quatre says again, closing the last distance between them and kissing Duo. He means for the kiss to stay soft, but Duo opens his mouth, and Quatre can't pass up the opportunity. The playlist changes tracks again, and again, until finally they both pull back, their faces flushed.

"We should go change," Duo says reluctantly. They should. Everyone will start arriving in half an hour, and Quatre's sure that several of their friends will arrive early.

Quatre's _not_ sure that he cares right now, when he can feel Duo's happiness and love and arousal flowing through him. Duo's still pressed close, and Quatre can also feel Duo's erection starting to harden inside his pants. The sensation does little to ease Quatre's own arousal. There's nothing more addictive, in his opinion, than knowing for absolute certainty that the amazing person you're in love with also loves you and finds you incredibly attractive.

Sighing, Quatre backs off a little. They really don't have much time. If they're going to do anything, they'll have to be quick about it. "Bedroom?" he asks.

Duo's hand grabs one of his and squeezes, and they practically sprint down the long hallways. Why does his family have to build such big homes?

Eventually, they burst through the bedroom door and shut it behind them. At least they'll have some relative privacy now, in case someone does arrive early. They both have to change their clothes anyways, so Quatre and Duo strip as fast as they can and basically fall onto the bed together, Quatre on top of Duo.

"We're not going to be able to shower," Quatre points out, just before Duo wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him down into another kiss, this one even more intense than the last.

"I know," Duo sighs, when he stops kissing Quatre for a moment. Duo reaches over and pulls some lube and tissues out of the nightstand drawer, quickly opening the lube and squirting some onto his palm. Then his hand wraps around Quatre's erection and starts pumping him softly.

Quatre moans, and picks up the lube so that he can also squeeze some out before he starts stroking Duo's erection in return, listening to Duo's groan and feeling the spike of lust that goes through them both. Quatre quickly becomes lightheaded from the almost overwhelming cycle of love and arousal and arousal and love that flows through his heart. His and Duo's, the emotions equally present in both of them.

Quatre's hand speeds up, until he can't tell which is moving faster, his hand or his heartbeat. Duo matches his pace, and then they're kissing again, more desperately this time. Quatre wants to be even closer. Sometimes, Quatre thinks that he could crawl inside of Duo's soul, or Duo could crawl inside of his, and it still wouldn't be close enough.

"Love you," Quatre whispers against Duo's lips. "Love you, love you, love you." He comes suddenly, and realizes that he can feel Duo orgasming, too. They don't usually come at the same moment, and Quatre gasps out loud as he does his best to ride out the overload. It's so much pleasure that it borders on pain, and Quatre can't get enough of the feeling.

After a few seconds that feels like an eternity, Quatre realizes that he's still slumped over Duo's chest. Duo's arms are wrapped around him, sheltering him from the rest of the world, and Quatre lies there contentedly until his heartbeat slows back down.

Duo's clean hand reaches for Quatre's head, and his fingers run absently through Quatre's hair. They lie together like that for a few more minutes before Quatre forces himself to start moving. He doubts that they have any more free time, and a quick glance at a clock shows that there's only a few minutes left until the party is supposed to start. Some of their friends have likely already arrived and are wondering where the two of them are.

Duo grins, no doubt at Quatre's face when he sits upright and notices how sticky they both are. Thank goodness they took all of their clothes off first. Duo grabs the tissues and cleans up the mess as best he can, and then there's a quick scramble into new clothes while they attempt to fix each other's hair so that it's not _too_ obvious what they were up to all this time.

"Right," Quatre says eventually, "I think we're good to go." And with not a second to spare.

He opens the door and starts to leave, only for Duo to put a hand on his shoulder and keep him in place just long enough for Duo to lean in and give Quatre a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I love you, too, Quatre."

Quatre already knows that, of course. Can't help but know it when the emotion is so strong inside of Duo that it fills Quatre up and leaves him feeling toasty warm from the inside out. He smiles sweetly. "I know," he says simply, and then the two of them walk out of the room together.


End file.
